After Victoria's Secret
by Lady Ice
Summary: The Events after Victoria's Secret and the Due South Series. How could Victoria possibly hurt Fraser again?


Due South Fic: 1:21& 22 (Victoria's Secret 2-parter) Recommended before reading. Sorry about the dramatics.  
  
Victoria watched him as he ran to her, trying to beat the train. Ben took her hand and the rail and started to swing up onto the step. For a brief second she smiled into his eyes; they were together again.  
The shot cracked through their love. His smile faded as he realized something had gone horribly wrong.  
And he began to fall, away from her. He let go of the rail first, and she couldn't hold him. She could only slow his fall to the station platform. He could only clutch her hand as he tried to breathe.  
"I'll be back for you." He thought he heard before the train carried her down the track.  
  
Faintly, there was Ray, calling for an ambulance and Lt. Walsh leaning over him.  
  
And then he was back in that storm near Fortitude Pass. Her voice filled his ears as the snow floated down.  
He didn't even see the paramedics, though his eyes were open. He didn't hear Ray as he followed the gurney, praying that his partner would be ok. Ben drifted away to the sound of Victoria's voice and was afraid that he'd never see her again.  
  
He languished in recovery for weeks. He knew Ray had shot him, but that wasn't why he had given up. He knew it had been an accident. He had been aiming for Victoria.  
Ray visited him every day. Ben liked to think that his partner knew he had forgiven him. It was himself he couldn't trust. After Ray got shot, they both had to recover, and Ben improved much more quickly. Physically.  
  
At first the Vecchios wouldn't let him out of their sight. Both Ray and Ben were moved into the Vecchio house for out-patient recovery and Ben ended up trapped with Francesca fawning all over him. Thankfully, Ma Vecchio knew her daughter well enough to intervene whenever possible.  
  
Finally the doctor presented him with a clean bill of health. After a trip north, Ben and Ray's friendship was stronger than ever. They went on with their lives, solved cases and caught criminals.  
After one trip north, Ray was gone, a decoy in his place to protect his identity while he was undercover. And Ben began a partnership again with Stan, a man just as mystified by the Canadian's actions. By the time Ray returned, Victoria was purely a scar and a memory.  
And the partnership split again; Ray went south to Florida with a girl, Ben went home to the Yukon with Stan and Deif. And life continued.  
  
  
  
"Hey Stella!" Ray Vecchio yelled from the register. Ray and Stella had opened up a bowling alley. She still practiced law as the District Attorney, but Ray enjoyed a simpler life free of murderers and mob bosses. For the most part.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where did you put the extra forms?"  
"Try the file cabinet under 'forms'!"  
There were times when he missed the thrill of the hunt. Usually about that time he heard of a mob hit or other horrendous crime and thought the better of returning to active duty.  
He'd keep in touch with the family, Ma would call several times a week, and Frannie would keep him up to date on the happenings at the precinct. But overall, there was little to remind him of Chicago, and even less from Canada.  
  
It was a normal day at the alley. Regulars came in with kids and leagues and then the night owls came and went. He was locking up around the same time some of the bars in the neighborhood let out when he saw her. He wouldn't have even thought it was her if she hadn't walked right by him. Dark curls hiding classic beauty; the only woman he'd ever wanted to kill.  
Of course the police didn't take him seriously, despite his history with them. Victoria Metcalf was officially dead, the case in Chicago had been over five years ago, and the Orlando P.D. had plenty to do.  
  
"Lieutenant Walsh, 27th precinct."  
"Good day sir, it's Vecchio."  
"Detective! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Despite the words, Walsh was noticeably pleased.  
"I found Victoria Metcalf, sir."  
There was a long pause. "You sure?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Have you told Fraser?"  
"Not yet sir. I didn't think it'd be a great idea."  
"I see. What do you want to do?"  
"I'll look around, see what I can find."  
"Keep me informed."  
"Yes sir."  
  
Ray spent the rest of the week borrowing favors from all the contacts he'd made since he'd moved. Word on who he was looking for had gone out amongst the seedier sort a little more quickly than he'd have liked, but what could you do?  
  
That's why it was only some surprise when a familiar voice spoke one night from the front of the counter. "You can't kill me, I didn't put him in the hospital."  
  
Ray got up from the floor and turned around. There she was, pretty as ever, looking at him with a serious mask drawn over her features. What had that saying been? Never trust a woman that doesn't smile? It occurred to Ray that he had never seen so much as a smirk from this woman.  
  
"What are you doing here Victoria?"  
  
"Living. And then I hear that some ex-cop is asking questions about me." There was a long pause. "You got the money. Let it go."  
  
"You used and tortured the best cop I ever had the privilege to know and you think I'm just gonna let it go?"  
  
"What else can you do?" Her voice almost dared him.  
  
"Well there's an APB out for your arrest. Why don't we start there?"  
  
"Don't dig too deep into this. It'll destroy him again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just don't."  
  
"You want me to lay off, you gotta give me much more that that."  
  
Victoria turned in answer and walked out.  
  
Ray, in turn, picked up the phone. 


End file.
